QuestionTuesdayFTW
QuestionTuesdayFTW, sometimes called QT, was an Unterganger from Canada. He began making parodies on September 21, 2015, and had about 47,000 views and 180 subscribers before his retirement. History QT discovered the world of Downfall parodies in December 2014 by clicking on a related video of the Trololo Song. He discovered Hitler Rants Parodies soon after, and in February 2015, made a parody and uploaded it to his dad's channel. He established his channel in June 2015 and began to make a parody, but he scrapped it soon after. He uploaded his first parody on September 21, 2015, which was based on a suggestion given to him by one of his friends. He joined the community as a fan in March 2015, joining the Hitler Rants Parodies Facebook group. He also joined both the Dp.net forums, and the Hitler Rants Parodies Chat Room in October 2015, after an invitation from Charizard. He has since become a very active member in the community. He has judged The Hitler Rants Parodies Contest for the two years it has run and has entered a couple of JennieParker87's contests. He is also a former mod on The Downfall Parodies Society Chat Room, a former judge of the Unterganger Awards, and is known for his efforts in the wiki, which has actually earned him Admin status, making him the first 4th generation Unterganger to attain this status. Dormancy and Return In February 2016, after the release of two videos on the same day, school began to get in the way of any free time QT had to make parodies. Although QT uploaded Hitler's Escalator Ad in March 2016, incidents that occurred in the chat room that same month, as well as real life events caused QT to essentially cut himself off from the community, quitting both Skype and the chat room altogether until May 2016. During this time, he put in no effort to make videos. It should be noted that although this page still listed him as active, many people, including himself, considered him dormant. He returned from his "hiatus" in June 2016 with his 5 Tips With Adolf Hitler - Studying parody. He later went on to win the Best Unterganger Award of that month. Disengagement from the Community In August 2016, he announced his temporary, long term disengagement from the community due to incidents in the chat room which culminated in the retirement of FegelAntics and the shut down of UnterCast. His efforts to revive UnterCast and allow FegelAntics back into the community were met with huge backlash from the community. Due to this, he disengaged from the community. After his disengagement, he uploaded no new parodies, with the exception of the reupload of his Battle! Hitlerneas Fegertal due to him accidentally deleting the video during UA judging. This ended on the one year anniversary of his first parody, where he announced that his upload schedule would be changed to once a month. This video also announced his one year Q&A. He had uploaded no new videos since this announcement video, due to lack of motivation and time. However, he made an announcement in January 2017 that he would re-engage with the community when his one year Q&A was finished. He fulfilled this commitment; he rejoined many of the community chat rooms a few hours after uploading his Q&A. Extended Dormancy and Eventual Retirement After QT's Q&A, he fell into another unannounced dormancy for nearly a year. Although he had planned for what he would consider an "epic" comeback, this never came to fruition, with QT announcing his retirement on December 29, 2017. He cited a lack of time to make parodies, as well as a lack of motivation and interest in making the parodies, as he described most parodies, at the time of his retirement, as "cookie cutter." He unlisted his videos a week after his retirement video was uploaded, saying that "he wanted to rebrand the channel for better audiences." The channel is no longer active according to its about page and any future videos have not been uploaded since his retirement. Parody Style QT used Windows Movie Maker to make his first parodies, which mainly were traditional parodies. He was able to get Sony Vegas soon after joining the community, where he continued to make traditional parodies. He has made a few modified traditional parodies, such as his Hitler Encounters Blondi the Fish parody. He had made musical parodies as well, such as his When I'm Downfall Hitler parody, and he had planned to make more. Trivia *As he makes parodies more for the fun rather than for the fame, he usually puts himself down when discussing parodies in the chat room. *He is known to leave the community for extended periods of time, typically due to personal reasons. The most extreme example would be his disengagement from the community due to incidents happening in the chat room. *He has been the subject of many inside community jokes. Such jokes include: **His nickname, QT, sounding like the word cutie. **A music video that was found by community members called "Hey QT," which was advertising an energy drink of the same name. **His gaming channel, which since its opening, saw no activity until its closure in August 2016. Category:Untergangers Category:Fourth-generation Untergangers